1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer fan assembly.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer generally speaking has an enclosure and a number of electrical devices located within the enclosure. Some of these devices, such as the central processing unit, generate heat which increases the temperature. In order to ensure proper working of the computer it may be necessary to cool these devices.
Most computers have a heat sink thermally coupled to the central processing unit. A plurality of fins are located on the heat sink which serve to convect heat, received from the central processing unit, to air located within the enclosure.
A computer fan assembly usually provides for circulation of air through the enclosure. Certain desktop computers, for example, have an enclosure and a computer fan assembly located over an opening in a wall of the enclosure. Air usually enters a computer fan assembly for a desktop computer and exits the assembly in the same direction. Smaller computers such as notebook computers or laptops have enclosures which are much more confined than enclosures for desktop computers, and fan assemblies which are specifically designed to fit within the confines of the enclosures. A computer fan assembly for a notebook computer or a laptop usually has inlet and outlet ports which are positioned relative to one another so that air enters a housing of the computer fan assembly in a downwardly direction and exits the housing in a sideways direction.
Some desktop computers, in addition to having a computer fan assembly, also have a heat pipe having one end secured to a heat sink which receives heat flux from another device such as a central processing unit. An opposing end of the heat pipe is mounted adjacent to an inlet port of the computer fan assembly. Heat generated by the central processing unit is transferred by the heat pipe to the location adjacent the fan. The heat is removed from the heat pipe by the flow of air generated by the fan.
A construction such as found in desktop computers may not be appropriate for notebook computers or laptops due to the confined spaces found within enclosures of such notebook computers and laptops, or due to the need for more efficient removal of heat.